falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Restoration Project bug reports
This page is solely dedicated to posting bugs found through playing Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project mod. Bugs will be categorized by location and by whether or not they are confirmed, unconfirmed, fixed, etc. Bug Reports After new versions of the mod are released, all bugs that were fixed will be taken off of this page. Remember, posting bugs here will give killap easier access to them and he will fix them quicker. Posting bugs (Read this before submitting a report) Please, you MUST provide these details when describing your problem: :* Your Operating System, The Fallout 2 Version, Language and Installation Type (e.g. Windows 7 64-Bit, v1.0, US, Humongous Instalation) :* The F2RP Version and Installation Method (e.g. F2RP 2.2, Windows, GOG or Steam Installer) :* Any other installed mods or patches (the best thing to do is NEVER install other mods or patches with the F2RP, this avoids all kinds of problems) :* A savegame close to the place, person or people where the problem happens. If you want to post a bug that killap will actually take the time to review or fix, you MUST provide the save game to make the bug fixing easier. There are two ways you can post here showing a bug: :* 1: Use the "F12" key to take screenshots. These are acceptable for bugs that can be seen in things like dialogue or character appearances. Images can be posted on an image sharing website, like Photobucket, Imageshack, etc, and then linked here with ["image url" (<-- put a single space here -->) "screenshot name"]. :* 2: For bugs that are easier shown in-game, please upload a copy of a Save Game. Always avoid to save during the combat to avoid bugs. The files for a saved game should be found in the directory Fallout 2 --> data --> savegame --> Slot 1, or however it looks on your computer. These files can also be uploaded to a virtual drive like skydrive or 4shared. These sites 4shared and skydrive provide virtual drives and the registration is free, remember to visit the sites once every 29 days to avoid the files being deleted. In addition, many ISPs still give their customers some free web-page / online file-storage space, so you can zip up the folder for the savegame slot you're sharing, upload it to your ISP userspace, and then link to that file from here. Locations The Abbey Arroyo * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Not really sure if it's a bug, but it's weird, because I don't think that vanilla F2 does this. It doesn't really happen every time I try this, but sometimes when I use Steal on one any generic Arroyo tribesman (or tribeswoman) I instantly lose 3 karma points. I didn't even try to steal anything, just using the Steal did that. The whole randomness of this got me thinking if this is some kind of failed Steal check that occurs when I use Steal on someone, but then again, it happens only with generic tribesmen. Here's the savegame (Charname stands near that villager, if it doesn't work load the savegame again): https://www.4shared.com/rar/1FbGoIOR/SLOT01.html(As discussed in the thread over at NMA, this is by design from the original devs. Anything bad you do to your tribe has repercussions, even just using the steal skill and not doing anything. -killap) Broken Hills (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, RP version 2.2) Quest : Determin whether Chad is skimming money from the caravan runs. After I did that quest, and Markus put him in jail (i think he did :) ) i got caravan run to NCR (11th of each month). Who was caravan leader? Yes - Chad. Everything was okay, but after I reach NCR this guy doesn't want to talk with me and pay. Save : http://www.4shared.com/rar/RNUJzPwE/Broken_Hills__Chad_-_bugged_qu.html Place: General Store The table closes to Liz contains the entire barter inventory of Liz, and it can be looted without Liz getting angry or aggressive infact she says nothing when you interact with it. (read the beginning of the page, savegame please) Den * Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, SP1; Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, RP version 2.2 Quest: Help Lara fight Tyler's gang At this point (first time coming to the Den), I have done pretty much all of the Den quests that are available except for finding out how Becky can sell her drinks for less... anyway, in this save (SLOT15 - just before speaking to Lara to initiate the fight at the church), my Pip Boy still shows the quest "Find car part for Smitty". At some point during the ensuing fight at the church, this quest disappears from the Pip Boy... as you can see after the fight Edit: Never mind. "Find car part for Smitty" is on 'page 2' of the Status... I have to click on the little down arrow in order to see it. My bad. (Good thing you put it here anyway, might help others in the same situation. -Darek Enclave Oil Rig EPA *Cannot reach the entry area of EPA to get back to the world map, because it doesn't want to let me scroll down to it. You need to have the resolution patch installed, which is default with the RP installer. You can still play at 640x480 though. :-) * Agility increasing syringe is NOT removed after usage. 10 Agility is attainable for any character. (Interesting, this has come up before I always thought it was a regression that kept happening. However, while this might have been the case in the past, it looks like sometimes the game doesn't remove an item from the player's inventory. This seems to be related to the fade in/out that occurs. Odd that this doesn't always happen, but in any event, I've addressed this. - killap) Gecko * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Zomac in access tunnels has a stealable leather armor. Image: http://postimg.org/image/whzdnkc1x/ (He was carrying this in the vanilla game. Ghouls can't wear armor, so while I'm not sure why he's carrying it, I'm not going to remove it since it was like this from the very beginning and really isn't a bug anyway. -killap) * When using Gamma Gulp on Lenny (the new skin), he says "Error" in green text once, and no effect from the drink occurs. Sadly overwrote that savefile, but it should be repeatable (only tried once so far). Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project Klamath * When confronting the Duntons, Sajag is still on the Duntons side if you pick a fight. Not sure if this was on purpose or not. (The Duntons are now on "TEAM_KLAMATH_CROOKS", which is everyone in the Golden Gecko (except Sullivan). The rest of the town will no longer go hostile except for the GG is what killap meant to say. - Darek) (What Darek said. -killap) * When You get a "Hand wipe" in Bathhouse, You lose Your virgin karma title, but it's probably just a handjob so it doesn't really make sense. (read the beginning of the page, details and savegame please) 'Why? I suppose this is common for all versions, it's not really a bug, it's just a technicality. Handjob shouldn't pop Your cherry, yet it does in RP. (This has been brought up time and again and I'm going to change it just to stop these reports. The original devs explicitly set the sex status variable to increase in this case. Is a 'hand wipe' done by others different than done by yourself, sure. Does it constitute sex, no, not by the definition of it. Well, actually, that last part is open for debate, but by the strict definition of the word, I believe the answer is no. But since the 'Virgin' title was removed from the game, perhaps this was overlooked and the devs may have been correct in considering this situation sex. However, it should not be considered a situation where you can 'pop your cherry'. - killap) Military Base Modoc * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, GOG version, RP version 2.2) If you close the door to Miria's room, and then you try to have sex with her without the required Charisma (which normally makes Grisham run into the room and attack you), the game gets stuck in cutscene mode (and therefore refuses to respond to any input) because he's too stupid to open the door. Out of two times reproducing the bug, one time he just continued standing where he was and one time he ran into Davin's room but still stalled the game. (Save: https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/79607449/SLOT10.zip) (Took me a few tries with this save game, but I finally got him to not enter the room, thus leaving the game with all the controls locked. That's really strange. I'll look into this. - killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) When I try to seduce Davin as a long haired dude, he adresses me as a "beautiful woman" (Grisham and Miria have the proper dialogues). I have to say that I'm mightily offended! :) Savegame Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project Ghost Farm Navarro New Reno Fallout 2 Restoration Project Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, GOG version, RP version 2.2 Whenever you fight in the jungle arena, if you save during the fight and then load, your character will disappear and you will get an error message, you can fix it by opening the inventory during that bug. Savegame here: http://www.4shared.com/rar/VpPiCPmF/SLOT05.html? New California Republic Raiders Redding San Francisco Sierra Army Depot Slave Camp Submarine Umbra Tribe (Primitive Tribe) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, RP version 2.2 1.Quest with chief warrior and trader (stimpacks). You suppose to help with that trade. In trader options there is one or two grammar mistakes. '(read the beginning of the page, savegame please) (Really could use a screenshot or at least the lines in question. I just read through the entire text file and didn't find anything. -killap) * Tech info: Windows 7 x64, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, RP version 2.2 I entered Slaver Camp, killed all the bad guys, freed the slaves in the outside pen, and proceeded to the pen inside the shack to find Kurisu. After Suliks and Kurisus reunion there is a dialog option where you are supposed to attack somebody outside, even thou there are no bad guys alive anymore. Once you choose the "attack" dialog option the current dialog ends, and you are back at the normal game, but if you try to talk to Kurisu again the only dialog option is "no is not safe yet" and the dialog ends. If you try to open the slave pen door the dialog interface comes up again and same problem only option is "no is not safe yet". You must choose the "sneaking away" dialog option from the beginnig in order the to avoid this bug. Download Savegame Vault 13 Vault 15 Vault City (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) When Skeev reveals to player that he forges citizenship papers and then player talks to him again, sometimes there is an option to blackmail him with "showing the false papers to Wallace" (even if player doesn't have the papers) and other times player can blackmail him simply with 'I'm gonna tell on You" (without the evidence). Second option should appear all the times if player doesn't possess evidence. Difference is that player loses 3 karma points with first option and no karma points with second option. Savegame Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project Vault City Village Encounter Bugs * When encountering giant molerats (also happens with the combination of giant radscorpion/giant molerats) with Vic in your party the game freezes during combat. This seems to happen when it is Vic's turn. I have reproduced this twice. - stabnslice (read the beginning of the page, details and savegame please) * In the "'''A man guarding a bridge" '''encounter one of the questions player can get is "Which NPC survived Fallout 1 and makes appearance in Fallout 2?". One of the possible answers is Ian (which was obviously wrong in vanilla Fallout 2), but this answer is still deemed wrong in RP by the bridgekeeper. So Tandi and Ian should both be correct answers now. (Oh good catch here. Hmm, yeah this might open some discussion about should Ian really be there, but you're right that Ian should now be a correct answer for the bridge keep in the context of the RP. - killap) Misc. bugs *It's possible that when you or a companion enters a map you may be on the same space as an NPC. You won't be stuck though, so no worries. Engine issue. *NPCs are able to walk through locked doors. This is most often seen during combat. Engine issue. *Some companions, such as Vic, become unresponsive and act like walking containers. This is caused by the companion getting knocked out in combat and you leave the map during this. You need to go into combat mode again to let them 'wake up'. Engine issue. *If you have low unarmed skill and then miss on a standing fire gecko, the hit-n-miss animation won't play. Engine issue. *The floating text is rolling very furiously when some of your opponents lie unconscious in combat. Engine issue. *For the Educated Perk: It applies for the current level, *IF* you take it at the first time since leveling up at the character creation screen. If you click the character creation screen, cancel out of the perks list, close and reopen the character creation screen, and then select the Educated Perk, it DOES NOT apply to the current level. (Note: This bug goes back all the way to Fallout 1.) Engine issue. *Clicking your weapon at the exact moment that someone else initiates combat causes the button to remain "pressed in" graphically, and it doesn't release until you try to initiate combat again that way. Engine issue. *In the Pip boy, if you click status, click a city, then click somewhere else on the Pipboy screen, it'll load up another city's quest status. Engine issue. *If you give a critter tons of super stims in hopes of killing it, and then leave the map, the game will crash when it tries to kill the critter. Engine issue. *NPCs hooked on jet becomes utterly useless - stuck with 1 AP. Jet antidote doesn't work on them. Engine issue. *Ability to gain too high stats from drug use - use drug twice, save and load and you can use drugs to raise your stats even more. Engine issue. *Drugs used on one critter will affect all critters of that same type (i.e. look the same). Engine issue. *NPC's leveling up while under drug influence don't end up with correct stats - it checks the current stats and not base stats. Engine issue. *A game saved in combat where one of your NPC's has died will become corrupted. Engine issue. *Saving in combat is generally just a bad idea and will cause many unexpected problems. Engine issue. * Hydrant description doesn't make any sense in Fallout 2: "This is a fire hydrant. Without Vault ceiling sprinklers, you might need one of these to put out fires." Rather weird remark from someone who never even been in any vault. (While yes the player in F2 may not have been in a vault yet, he/she still knows that vaults exist and have fancy things. So while the description certainly was geared towards F1, I don't consider it out of place for F2. -killap) *Mouse is sticky/laggy for some users. Reported by multiple users with Logitech G500 and G5 mice in Windows 7 x64 with F2RP v2.2. Enabling BackgroundMouse in ddraw.ini does not address the problem, but one report suggests that setting SCALE_BUTTONS_AND_TEXT_MENU=1 in f2_res.ini or reducing the game resolution might fix it. This fix has not yet been confirmed by other users experiencing the problem. Caravan bugs *Sometimes when you finish a caravan encounter and leave, you jump back into the same encounter with everything as it was (corpses still on the ground, etc). This is caused by saving your game while on the caravan map (it's fine loading one though). Engine issue. Kaga Encounter Car Bugs Endings Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project